Strange Love
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Eles precisam fazer uma escolha entre o amor e a amizade. House não quer perder nada. SLASH.


**Título: Strange Love**

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Andrea Viana

**Classificação:** lemon

**Par: **House/Wilson

**Palavras**: 3238

**Disclaimer:** Nem queria. :/

**Alertas:** Uma dose de angst, mas dá pra sobreviver.

**Sumário:** Eles precisam fazer uma escolha entre o amor e a amizade. House não quer perder nada.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Essa fic, na verdade, é um fanfic e uma fanmix. Cada faixa representa uma música da fanmix. Se alguém quiser baixar o cd, com as músicas e a capa, me mande uma mensagem com seu email, ou procure pela comunidade house_br, no Livejournal. :)

* * *

**Faixa 01**

**Carpenters - This Masquerate**

House nunca sentiu medo de coisa alguma.

Quando criança, ele respeitava seu pais, era verdade, mas nem o pior dos castigos era suficiente para que ele se sentisse com medo ou para que deixasse de fazer o que bem entendesse.

Durante toda a vida, House apostou tudo sem pensar duas vezes: seu dinheiro, sua carreira, seus empregados, seus pacientes... era sua forma de jogar e ele simplesmente não conhecia nenhuma outra.

Naturalmente, ele nem sempre ganhava quando a roleta parava de girar. Mas, nem mesmo a mais amarga das derrotas era capaz de fazê-lo mudar. Por pior que fosse o preço cobrado pelas suas ousadias, tudo que House precisava fazer era pagá-lo e seguir em frente.

House nunca teve medo de nada.

Até aquela noite. Até aquele momento.

Ali, de pé, num beco isolado, próximo ao hospital, pressionado contra a parede pelo corpo do seu melhor amigo, ou melhor, do seu único amigo.

- Você não está cansado disso? – era voz rouca do outro falou em seu ouvido.

"_Are we really happy here_

_With this lonely game we play?"_

Por algum motivo, House não conseguia desviar os olhos do chão coberto de neve. Era como se aquele ponto fosse sua tábua de salvação. Se a soltasse, ele acabaria envolvido por completo por aquele corpo, por aquele desejo.

- Não está cansado de toda essa... mentira? – Wilson perguntou, beijando suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Sim, ele estava cansado. Muito cansado. Mas depois de tantos anos usando palavras inadequadas, ele simplesmente não se sentia capaz de trocá-las pelas corretas.

"_We're lost in this masquerade."_

Agora, já não fazia tanta diferença chamá-lo de "meu amigo", "meu irmão" nem de "meu companheiro" ou "meu amante". Para House, estas palavras não importavam, desde que o "meu" permanecesse imutável. Não que ele fosse capaz de algum pensamento racional naquele momento. Por isso, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, numa negativa fraca, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Olha para mim, House. Olha para mim, agora!

"_Thoughts of leaving disappear_

_Each time I see your eyes"._

House levantou os olhos e encarou os de Wilson, irritado. Tudo que ele queria era ir embora daquele lugar. Esquecer que aquela conversa tinha acontecido. Aprisionar aqueles sentimentos e fazer de conta que eles não passavam de uma fantasia tola de sua mente constantemente entediada.

Mas, assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, percebeu que não seria capaz. House se agarrou ao casaco do outro médico, buscando recuperar um pouco do seu equilíbrio e de sua sanidade.

Foi quando sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem os seus.

"We're lost inside this lonely game we play".

House nunca seria capaz de imaginar que um mero encostar de lábios pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se tão... completo.

- Você está tremendo. – Wilson sorriu assim que afastou um pouco o rosto.

- É o frio. – mentiu.

* * *

**Faixa 02**

**Franz Ferdinand - Take me Out**

Desde aquele dia, nenhum dos dois voltou a tocar no assunto. Wilson era a pessoa que mais o compreendia no mundo e, justamente por isso, preferiu esperar pelo momento em que ele estivesse preparado. Dar tempo para que House se acostumasse com aquela mudança no relacionamento dos dois.

"_If I move, this could die"._

O problema é que House não sabia se esse momento chegaria.

Parte dele queria mais, muito mais do que o mero encostar de lábios da outra noite. E esta parte não era nem um pouco discreta. Sempre que os dois se esbarravam pelos corredores do hospital, a troca de olhares era tão indecente, tão cheia de promessas e palavras não ditas que, às vezes, House chegava a pensar que se ele simplesmente empurrasse Wilson contra a parede e fizesse sexo com ele, ali mesmo, de pé, nem faria tanta diferença. Sexo com o seu melhor amigo era uma idéia que o perturbava dia e noite. House amaldiçoava sua mente criativa por imaginar como seriam as reações do outro, onde estariam os lugares mais sensíveis ao toque e que espécie de sons ele faria ao atingir o orgasmo... Só em pensar na possibilidade de sentir-se dentro de Wilson, House estremecia da cabeça aos pés.

Por outro lado, ele também não era capaz de ignorar a sua lógica, tão maldita quanto sua criatividade, a qual, desde o momento em que foi empurrado contra aquela parede, estava empenhada em processar a idéia de um relacionamento amoroso com seu melhor amigo, bem como todas as suas implicações e conseqüências.

Por todos os ângulos, tudo o que House podia ver como certo era a mudança. Se atirar na cama com Wilson, sem sombra de dúvidas, provocaria uma transformação intensa a ponto de abalar as estruturas daquele relacionamento. E, por mais tentadora que a idéia fosse, House não sabia se estava preparado para apostar tão alto.

"_If I wink, this can die_

_If I wane, this can die"_

Às vezes, House desejava que Wilson não tivesse deixado essa decisão nas mãos dele. Nesses momentos, o médico se servia de um copo de uísque e se jogava no sofá, ignorando a TV enquanto imaginava como seria se ele não tivesse qualquer escolha. E se o fato dele calcular tão bem as probabilidades não tivesse a menor relevância quando Wilson o arrancasse daquela realidade.

"_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't go_

_I say... take me out!"_

* * *

**Faixa 03**

**Gary Jules - Mad World**

"_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I am dying are the best I´ve ever had."_

House sentou-se na cama, sobressaltado e ainda lutando para controlar a respiração descompassada.

Um pesadelo. O mesmo que o perseguiu durante tantas noites durante sua infância e adolescência até o princípio da idade adulta. Nele, House era uma criança em seu primeiro dia de aula, sendo apresentado por uma professora a uma pequena multidão de rostos desconhecidos. Alguém lhe apontava uma cadeira e ele lá ficava, assistindo às aulas enquanto sentia os olhos curiosos dos demais alunos sobre si.

Nada tão assustador para a maioria das crianças, mas, para House, aquele era um pesadelo constante, que volta e meia se tornava realidade sempre que seu pai anunciava a nova base militar para onde mudariam na próxima semana.

Fazia muitos anos que não tinha aquele pesadelo. Parando para pensar agora, depois que encontrou Wilson, nunca mais voltou a ser atormentado novamente por aquele sonho, nem pela sensação esmagadora da completa solidão.

A volta daquele pesadelo deixava claro o quanto sua mente temia os resultados daquela aventura amorosa que travara com Wilson. Perdê-lo significaria voltar para aquele mundo, onde todos falavam idiomas diferentes do dele.

House simplesmente não era capaz de uma aposta tão alta.

* * *

**Faixa 04**

**Boy George - Crying Game**

Wilson beliscou a parte superior do nariz com tanta força que seus dedos estalaram.

- Espera! Repete o que você acabou de dizer.

- Não é preciso. – House respondeu, abaixando os olhos como sempre fazia sempre que se encontrava em situações emocionalmente delicadas – Você entendeu da primeira vez.

Wilson balançou a cabeça.

- Você marcou um encontro com a Stacy. Por quê?

House havia conhecido Stacy há pouco tempo atrás, graças ao próprio Wilson, que tinha insistido em levá-lo ao tal torneio de paintball. Apesar de ser advogada, até que ela não era totalmente insuportável. Depois de uma conversa pontuada pela mais fina ironia e repleta de pequenas ofensas subliminares, House fez o convite, o qual foi prontamente aceito.

O mais difícil seria explicar o porquê para a pessoa que, no momento, lhe lançava um olhar descrente, quase chocado.

A verdade? House conhecia aquele jogo. E não estava disposto a jogá-lo. Pelo menos não com Wilson. Não com a única pessoa que realmente importava.

"_I know all there is to know about the crying game_

_I've had my share of the crying game"._

- House! – Wilson insistiu ao ver que o outro não respondia a sua pergunta - Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Eu estou fazendo isso... porque eu não te amo, Wilson. – House despejou sua mentira da única forma que sabia fazer: direta. Sem piedade. Caso contrário, sabia que seu amigo não acreditaria.

Wilson passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando um suspiro desesperançado que mais pareceu um gemido. Incapaz de continuar encarando-o, House abaixou novamente o olhar antes de prosseguir.

- Eu... lamento...

Wilson fez sinal para que o outro parasse.

- Está tudo... ok! Ok! – Ele gaguejou como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso – A gente... a gente conversa melhor depois.

"_First there are kisses, then there are sighs_

_And then before you know where you are_

_You're sayin' goodbye"_

* * *

**Faixa 05**

**A-Ha - Little Black Heart**

Stacy havia partido há uma semana e, desde então, Wilson ainda não conseguira a permissão de House para abrir as cortinas da casa. Bastava que ele tocasse no tecido para que o outro o mandasse parar em um tom que não admitia recusas.

Quando a noite chegava, House também não permitia que as luzes do quarto fossem acesas. Nem mesmo que Wilson se aproximasse. E assim ele ficava, sem se mexer, sentado em meio à escuridão durante horas. Definhando.

Tudo que Wilson podia fazer era observar enquanto House se afundava cada vez mais na dor e no abandono. Cozinhando pratos que ele não comia, falando sobre assuntos que não interessavam realmente a nenhum dos dois.

O tempo inteiro, tudo que Wilson desejava fazer de verdade, era tocá-lo. Mesmo que não fosse uma carícia, para que, pelo menos, ele pudesse voltar a sentir um pouco daquela sensação do passado, há muito deixada de lado pelos dois.

House, contudo, parecia não dar a menor demonstração de desejar a mesma coisa. Pelo contrário. Era como se tudo que ele quisesse naquele momento era se fechar-se para o mundo.

"_I never felt darkness_

_The way I feel it tonight."_

Foi preciso algum tempo e paciência para que Wilson puxasse House de volta à vida novamente. Reconstrui-lo do pó passou a tomar a maior parte do tempo livre do oncologista.

Wilson festejava cada concessão: um banho, um jantar, algumas palavras, passos pelo quarto... mas, por mais que tentasse, as cortinas continuavam hermeticamente fechadas.

- Eu sei me virar sozinho. – House reclamou ao ver Wilson entrar no quarto com uma bandeja de sopa.

- Ótimo. Poupe-me da humilhação de te dar comida na boca. – Wilson respondeu, sentando-se na beira da cama e posicionando a bandeja diante do amigo – Mesmo porque, se eu tiver que fazer isso nesse escuro, provavelmente você comerá a sopa pelo nariz.

Wilson sentiu os olhos de House pregados nele e, logo em seguida, um barulho e colher batendo no prato.

- Amanhã é domingo. – Wilson comentou, sem esperar por alguma resposta – Estava pensando em preparar alguma coisa que você goste. Alguma sugestão?

- Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? – House perguntou, como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que o outro havia comentado.

- Tudo isso o quê?

- Isso... por que você não está com a sua esposa?

- Minha esposa não tem um buraco na perna. Ela pode esperar. – Wilson respondeu, sem se preocupar com o tato.

- Duvido que ela pense da mesma maneira. – House resmungou antes de sugar ruidosamente a comida.

Wilson deu de ombros, movimento que não passou despercebido pelos olhos, já acostumados com a escuridão, de House.

- Vai embora daqui, Wilson.

- Com prazer. Assim que você voltar a se comportar como uma pessoa normal! Bom... normal para os seus padrões, é claro.

- Por que você está fazendo isso tudo? – House repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez num tom bem mais irritado - Pra me mostrar o quanto minha vida seria melhor se eu tivesse escolhido você? Quem sabe eu até tivesse duas pernas inteiras agora, não é verdade?

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram antes que Wilson se levantasse da cama e respondesse, sombrio:

- Fique tranqüilo. Você fez a escolha certa. Eu teria mandado cortar a perna.

O som de uma bandeja sendo virada e da louça quebrando no chão nem sequer fez com que Wilson se sobressaltasse.

- Vai para o inferno, seu desgraçado! – House esbravejou.

- Eu já estou nele. – o oncologista respondeu antes de sair.

"_Raindrops on my window_

_I can't tell them apart_

_Like a few things forgotten_

_And a few things ignored"_

* * *

**Faixa 06**

**Fletwood Mac - Tell me Lies**

"_If I could turn the page_

_In time then Id rearrange just a day or two_

_Close my, close my, close my eyes"._

_But I couldnt find a way_

_So Ill settle for one day to believe in you_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies"_

- O que você disse daquela vez era verdade?

- Hñ? – Wilson perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Sobre amputar a minha perna. Você falou a verdade?

Wilson olhou para House, tentando compreender o motivo daquela pergunta.

- Eu não sei. E você? Estava falando a verdade?

- Não sei do que você está falando e nem quero saber, mesmo porque, eu perguntei primeiro.

- E eu respondi. Eu não sei te dizer se eu estava falando a verdade. Naquela época, ninguém imaginava que você iria se tornar um viciado em drogas insuportável.

- Isso quer dizer que, se fosse hoje, você faria?

- House... – Wilson massageou a própria nuca, desconfortável - Meu apreço pela sua perna não aumenta quando eu assino suas receitas de Vicodin. Pelo contrário.

House deu uma risada amarga:

- Você é fantástico mesmo! Por muito pouco eu não me senti culpado por fazer você querer arrancar a minha perna fora.

Wilson apontou na direção dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas:

- Pois é exatamente isso que você deveria sentir. Pelo menos no que diz respeito à Stacy. Você sabia que tinha que amputar, mas ao invés de autorizar o procedimento, tudo o que fez foi jogar essa decisão no colo da Stacy e fugir.

- Eu não fugi e ela sabia perfeitamente qual seria a minha escolha.

- Deixar você morrer por causa de uma perna não é uma escolha possível! Você não pode exigir que alguém mate a pessoa que mais ama.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com amor... – House resmungou.

Wilson soltou um suspiro resignado e, preferindo deixar o assunto de lado, falou:

- Sua vez.

- O que quer saber?

- Quando disse que não me ama... você estava falando a verdade? – Wilson perguntou, estremecendo ao sentir os olhos azuis de House novamente sobre si, naquele esforço tão conhecido de ler a sua alma.

- Não vamos desenterrar isso... – ele pediu, num tom muito semelhante ao de uma súplica.

- Você começou.

- E agora eu estou terminando. – House falou, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade do sofá, indo na direção da cozinha – Quer uma cerveja?

- Não. Quero que você responda. – Wilson cruzou os braços.

- Isso não faz muita diferença agora que você tem a esposa três esperando lá na sua casa, doida pra dar uma trepada com o marido hetero dela. – House falou, se jogando no sofá novamente, já com uma garrafa na mão.

- Você está desviando a pergunta. Se é tão difícil assim pra você dizer a verdade, pelo menos minta para mim.

- Pois bem... Já que você faz tanta questão de uma mentira... – House falou, colocando a garrafa em cima da mesinha antes de girar o corpo, ficando de frente para o amigo.

Wilson fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos de House passearem pelo seu rosto numa carícia.

- Se fosse você... Eu teria te perdoado.

"_Tell me lies_

_Tell me sweet little lies."_

* * *

**Faixa 07**

**Eurythmics - Here Comes The Rain Again**

Wilson não saberia explicar como as coisas chegaram àquele ponto. Num minuto, a mão do seu melhor amigo estava no seu rosto, delicada, tocando-o, sentindo-o. Segundos depois e ela se tornou bem menos suave. Possessiva, a carícia de House desceu para o seu pescoço e alcançou a nuca para então se embrenhar pelos seus cabelos.

Depois foi um beijo. Exigente. A língua dele exigindo retribuição imediata que Wilson não hesitou em oferecer. E, de repente, eles estavam na cama, House mordendo seu corpo inteiro, sem parar de repetir: "meu", "meu", "meu" e Wilson gemendo de dor, prazer, enquanto reunia toda a sua força de vontade pra não gozar só com aquelas carícias.

"_I want to breathe in the open wind_

_I want to kiss like lovers do"_

Wilson perdeu a noção do tempo, das carícias, dos estímulos. Era como se tivesse perdido a consciência enquanto se entregava pela primeira vez ao companheiro de sua vida toda. Quando deu por si, estava deitado de lado na cama, sendo abraçado por trás enquanto era penetrado pelo amante.

- Fala... fala... comigo. – Wilson pediu em meio aos gemidos, mal sendo capaz de respirar ao sentir o outro começando a se movimentar dentro dele.

House sabia exatamente o que seu companheiro queria tanto ouvir. Depois de tantos anos, aquele era o momento em que ele finalmente poderiam usar as palavras corretas. E ele não poderia negá-lo aquele pequeno prazer.

- Meu amante... – House falou do companheiro, surpreendido com sua própria rouquidão - Meu... amor... tão bom... aah... queria tanto... sempre... gozar em você.

Wilson abriu a boca, mas não foi capaz de responder. O orgasmo o atingiu de tal forma que ele se viu incapaz de pensar.

"_Want to dive into your ocean_

_Is it raining with you"._

* * *

**Faixa 08**

**Depeche Mode - Strange Love**

"_I give in to sin_

_Because you have to make this life liveable."_

- Você... é um idiota. – Wilson se desprendeu um pouco do abraço que o envolvia e apontou o dedo acusador para o companheiro.

- Um idiota que acaba de te dar o melhor sexo da sua vida. – House respondeu, sem esconder um sorriso sacana, a mão passeando pelo corpo nu do outro.

- Ok... correção. – Wilson tentou fechar a cara, mas um sorriso escapou mesmo assim – Você é um idiota pretensioso.

- Bem melhor assim. – House falou, se aproximando um pouco mais para um beijo rápido.

- Nós estamos juntos há mais de vinte anos... nem você é capaz de estragar tudo tão facilmente.

- Bom.... talvez se o sexo fosse muito, muito ruim.... – House se interrompeu ao ser fuzilado pelo olhar do outro – O que, claro, não aconteceu! E ninguém disse que seria fácil.

- Mesmo assim!

- Eu não queria arriscar.

- House sendo cuidadoso! – Wilson esboçou uma expressão surpresa - De todas as coisas do mundo, você tinha que ser precavido justamente com isso!

- Mil desculpas... da próxima vez, juro que volto a ser o mesmo canalha sem coração de sempre. – House respondeu, irônico.

- Acho bom!

- A propósito... você é mais idiota do que eu. – House continuou, fazendo seu parceiro soltar uma risada cínica.

- Não seja tão modesto!

- Eu vou te fazer sofrer. – e, dessa vez, seu tom não deixava claro que não se tratava de uma brincadeira.

- Sei que isso vai ser um choque para você, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade.

- Eu não vou mudar.

- E nem eu quero que você mude. O apocalipse pode esperar mais algum tempo. – o moreno riu.

House respirou fundo e não respondeu. Wilson então acariciou o rosto fino do companheiro com as duas mãos antes de prosseguir.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sou especialista em House. – garantiu.

- Você é meio masoquista isso sim.

Wilson sorriu:

- É.... isso também.

"_Strangelove_

_Will you give it to me_

_Will you take the pain_

_I will give to you_

_Again and again_

_And will you return it."_

**FIM**


End file.
